The dreaded period TTTT
by dragonsfire18
Summary: TOTAL RANDOMNESS, kagome goes on her first period and goes UTTERLY MENTAL on everyone, pure humor, please read and review.


The dreaded period - one-shot by =keo= and dragonsfire

Disclaimer: The ownership of the anime or manga of inuyasha has been disclaimed by us :D

{A/N: Dragon: Hey ppls, its me n =keo= here writing yet ANOTHER one-shot XD.  
=Keo=: Ya hiyas ppl, we are basing parts of this on truth, ya see, we were out trick o treating tonight with chichi but unawear to us... she was suffering the dreaded PMS syndrome, now Chichi the evil genius + tonns of sugar + freaky hormones = ... RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIFE O_O.  
Dragon: Yah, shes passed out from exastion on the sleeping bag on the floor right now XD, we based kagome in this story on her behavior tonight.  
=Keo=: despite it all we still had fun, we dressed up as inuyasha caractors first and went round the houses in the estate, then we dressed up as anime cats and went round again for extra candy :D.  
Dragon: ANYWAY please read and reveiw.}

"Hey inuyasha?" shippo hopped onto the slumbering hanyous sholder startling him awake, "Whaddya want brat... hey I dont remember hitting you yet today?" the half demon confused as he studdyed the lump on the kitsunes head. "Kagome hit me, somthings really wrong with her, I think shes possesed by a demon" the fox kit shivered, "Kagome... hit YOU?" he asked shocked, "No it was santa.. OF COURSE DUMMY ARE YOU DEAF" shippo growled stressed out. "Whaddya do to her, cut off all her hair or somthing" inuyasha smirked at the thought of bald kagome running round and screeming, "Nuu uhh, all I did was ask her why she smelled of blood and she flipped out and hit me, sango said she was being controlled by a PMS demon or somthing" the kit pouted, "Pms demon?" the hanyou asked scepticly, the smaller demon nodded and shrugged, "I guess I better save her" the half demon sighed as he hopped away, "BE REAL CAREFULL NOT TO HURT HER" shippo called after him, but he was already gone.

After ten minutes of running the half demon boy landed on keades roof where he could see kagome sobbing into sangos arms, "Shhh kagome, its ok, its just hormones and stuff, ittl pass"  
the slayer comforted, "Whats a hoormoon? another type of demon?" he thought, "Im just so saaaaad sango" the young preastess wailed, "Ohh man, she really does stink of blood,  
but its not fresh blood, like... dead blood?" the boy worryed as he hopped down to come face to face with the girl, "KAGOME your hurt, you smell like blood,  
whats wrong?, were you attacked?, cos i'll kill the bastard that would dare attack you, where is he?..." inuyasha stressed really fast, "inuyasha..." the girl whispered starteled, sango made frantic hand gestures to run away, inuyasha cocked his head in confusion when suddenly the sweet calm mico girl snapped. "YOU...  
YOU SON OF A BITCH" she screemed looming above him like a giant, "But kagome... my mother was human, it was my father that was dog demon" the boy explained scepticly,  
sango fell anime stle. "YOU ALWAYS GET ON MY LAST NERVE AND I LET IT GO BUT NO TODAY, YOU ARE ONE PERSON I COULD REALLY DO WITHOUT TODAY YA HEAR" the girl screemed making the poor dog boy flattern his ears to his head and whimper, "But I just came to help, shippo said you were being attacked by a pms demon" the boy whimpered almost patheticly.

Kagome burst back into tears and sango anime sweat drpped, "WAAAH I HIT POOR BABY SHIPPO" the mico sobbed, "Inuyasha, PMS isnt a demon, it stands for premenstranal stress,  
problem is its not very 'pre' for kagome" sango sighed, inuyasha cocked his head in confusion yet again, "ITS MY PERIODD YOU JERK" the mico screemed. "Period?"  
he asked, "You do not know of the womans time of the month inuyasha?" miroku asked as he walked in on the scene seemngly from nowere, "OH GREAT NOW THE DANM HENAI KNOWS TOO"  
kagome screemed. "Whats this tme of the month thing, she aint half demon so she dont turn human ever month... and I dont even act like that when I turn human"  
the hanyou growled, everyone anime sweatdropped, "Different time of the month inuyasha" sango sighed. "Man its such a pritty day guys, we should have a picnic"  
kagome sighed happly, miroku shivered, "Their hormones change sso fast its scary". "Whats a period? what are hoormoones? ... and whats that danm smell it reaks?"  
inuyasha growled, "YOU'SAYING I SMELL NOW, WHY DONT YOU JUST RUN BACK TO KIKYO DOG BASTARD" kagome screeched really high pitchedly. "Come with me and I will explain the workings of women to you" miroku grinned hentaishly as he put his arm round the hanyous sholder in a fatherly position, before he was smashed in the head by kagomes shoe, "Kagomes right,  
the monk will just tell it pervertedly, I will explain" sango sighed as she began pulling the incredaly confused half demon way by his sleve, "YOU SURE YOU WANNA DO THIS SANGO?" kagome called going red, "A CHANCE TO FREAK OUT THE GREAT INUYASHA, PFFF ANY DAY" sango laughed back making inuyasha a little nervous.

"Dont leave me" miroku whimpered as he looked up at the scary mico girl, "GET BACK HERE HALF BREED OR I'LL... please inuyasha, I miss you" kagome began yelling but ended up crying again. When sango and inuyasha were at a far enough distance inuyasha pulled his sleeve away and sat down, sango sat in front of him ready to explain, "Are you trembling?" the slayer asked in a mocking tone, "NO... kagomes actin really freaky though, is she possesed?" the hanyou asked, "I already told you NO" sango face palmed. "Listen up cos im only gonna explain once..." sango demanded, inuyasha looked strait a her with a face like a kindergartener awaiting a story, "A period is a time women go through every month where we ... bleed out the old blood from our wombs where the egg used to make babys is and..." she was interupted, "Cant you just stick a bandage on the wond to stop the bleeding" inuyasha asked scepticly, sango burst out laughing at his remark making him growl ferotiously,  
he alreaady felt stupid for not knowin what was happening and he didnt need mocking. "Sorry inuyasha, we bleed from the place where we give birth to babys, it would be pritty hard to put a bandage down there" she snickered, inuyasha went pale and began to tremble more definately. "Well we feel really sick when it happens and the womb bleeds non stop, we also get an extreemly high burst of emothions called hormones that are uncontrollable making us really sad one moment to really angry the next and super happy the next exetra but its all to do with the egg leaving the womb whilst not being fertalised by a sperm" the slayer finished explaining before opening her eyes to see the hanyou pale as a sheep trembling like mad, "I inuyasha?" she asked nervously, "BLEEEEHHHH" he suddenly threw up all over the ground infront of him,  
"You ok?" she comforted whilst patting his back, "Too much information sango, too much danm information" he choked as he wiped his mouth.

As the two wearly went back the saw kagome chasing miroku hitting him repetedly with sangos boomerang, "YOU'RE BACK... TRATOR INUYASHA... I know you had an afair with kikyo whilst you were gone,  
I HATE YOU YOU HALF BREED, wait, I love you, please never leave me" the girl sobbed as she ran over to hug the slayer and slap the hanyou, sango looked over at inuyasha who was again paling at the smell of blood, "You ok?" she mouthed, he gagged a bit and covered his mouth but nodded. "YOU BACK COOKIE, WHERES MY BANANA?"  
miroku shouted in his semi contious state, snago ran totend to his wounds leaving kagome and inuyasha alone. Inuyasha backed away slightly from the crazd girl who was staring at him blancly, "Umm kagome, you umm ok?" he asked timidly, "NO IM NOT OK JERK, ohh my god, im so sorry, your soo sweet to ask, I FEEL DANM LIKE CRAP YOU HALF BREED SCUM" she screemed her eyes on fire, inuyasha fell over from the fource of yelling, "Aww yous sooo kawii inuyasha when you scawed of me, BUT FEAR IS FOR THE WEAK ISNT IT" she screemed at poor inuyasha who was on the verge of wetting himself in fear of the soft hearted mico gone insane.

Luckly super shippo to the rescue. "Hey kagome, did inuyasha destroy the pms demon yet?" the cute kitsune asked as he landed on kagomes head, "NO YOU BRAT, ohh my god shippo you're soooo cute, please let me hugg you and kiss you and put ribbons in your hair so I can USE YOU AS A WEPON TO KILL THAT DOGGY BASTARD" kagome screemed manicly,  
shippo screeched as he was squeezed tightly againced his adopted mothers stomuc, "WHY ARENT YOU THIS CUTE DOG BOY, WHY?". "Kagome child, I brought you some relaxing tea" keade smiled warmly as she handed the younger girl the tea, kagome immedietly dropped shippo and took the tea swallowing te whole cup in one gulp, she immedietly passed out, everyone stared at keade, "Sleeping potion" she shrugged, they all sighed in relef. "Trust me, my older sister and I went though that,  
I know how to deal with it, now sango, bring miroku in to get a bandage for his head, shippo come get some rest and nuyasha come have a cup of tea to calm your nerves"  
keade instructed wisely, everyone nodded reluctantly and followed her in the hut leaving the swirly eyed kagome outside. 


End file.
